Power Of Shinobi
by Rokudaime666
Summary: Nobuhiro Raiga, a somewhat average jounin with an obnoxious attitude goes to Konohagakure on a 'B' Rank mission. He thinks that the mission gave to him is nothing much, but he is in for a suprise. For this mission will be the scariest thing in his life.
1. Mission

Title: Power of Shinobi.

Author: Uchiha Raiga

Commentary: Hello, this is Uchiha Raiga, the author of this story, well, it's really obvious. I just put it up there. But still. I am kinda stupid, but any, before we can start, I have to say something. This story is not going to be the regular type of Naruto stuff. I mean character wise. Its going to be in the future, about like 60 years in the future.

Hides Please don't throw anything at me for it. The good thing is that the ninjustu are the same. But, the clans, I have added some new ones. Like (Censor) Wait. Cant tell you right now. It would be a spoiler. Anywho, the title Sighs and fumbles around with his fingers a bit. It sucks, I know. I'm just not good at titles. Well anyway, it's time to start the Fanfic.

Title: The Starting

It was a sunny day in the Lightning village. Even with this good weather though, not many people were out for some reason. There was one specific person out though. He was a ninja, he had spiky golden hair, looking like the fourth hokage in hair style. He had emerald green eyes and red robe that had long sleeves.

He wore a black shirt under and wore black, baggy long pants. His shoes an ordinary pair of ninja sandals, the color of them a dark red. The shinobi was just sitting on a branch of a humongous tree; letting his two legs dangle and sway from left to right. His expression was as plain as the sigh that passed through his pinkish lips. _'Such a boring ass day. No missions yet again. I mean, what the hell is my brother doing? I guess my brother the Raikage can't even give me a good mission. I mean, I am a jounin.'_ The golden ninja thought.

After a while, the shinobi placed his has hands on the branch he sat on and pushed off, plunging into the air, flipping backwards about once or twice and then landing onto the ground. He shifted his gaze from the street that was filled with some cars to a 6 story building with very few windows, about 3 per story. He started walking across the street, leaping over a couple of speeding cars that didn't even stop a bit, and to a side walk that headed towards the building. Which was where he was heading.

He came to a halt when he was about 6 meters away from the door, tilting his head upwards and looking at the sign. It read "Raikage's Administrative Building." Raiga looked at the sign until walking towards the door and opening it. In there was a lounge of some sort, people who were there like employees and such were there, relaxing a bit. It was a break they took every 3 hours, being able to relax for about an hour. Raiga looked around until seeing a type of desk with a lady there, looking through some things, that looked like paperwork.

The lady wore a tuxedo and long pants, not baggy at all. She looked somewhat like a guy (body wise) but her face was feminine looking. Raiga walked up to her, resting on hand on the desk and the in other tucked inside his pant's pocket. "Hello Miss." the ninja spoke, the lady looked at him with a frown and making a sigh "I told you before Raiga-san, it's Karin." the lady spoke. The golden haired teenager, who was now 16 gave a big smile. "Sorry..Sorry.." Raiga said to the lady.

The lady nodded and then started to speak "What is it that you need?" Karin asked. Raiga looked towards the stairs that were near a wall that it was attached to. "Ah...I see, you want to see your brother, Raikage-sama." Karin said, figuring it out before Raiga could say anything. Raiga just walked towards the stairs, trudging up them, not even saying anything to Karin. He zipped through 6 flights of stairs until reaching a hallway.

He walked towards the end of the hallway where there was a door, there was the sign the hung from a nail the was hammered into the door. It Read "Raikage's Office." Raiga, already knowing this, didn't even look at the sign and opened the door wide open. In the room was a man sitting behind a desk, signing of paperwork. Behind him was to bookshelves, one on each side of him. The man had spiky blue hair and wore a brownish red shirt. What covered the sleeves of the shirt was the collars of a black cape he wore on him. The cape came to his waist. On the back of the cape that was tied on him was two katanas which formed an 'X' like formation. He wore a pale, faded green pair of baggy pants. His shoes blue and tennis shoe like.

His dark blue crystal like eyes scanned Raiga and off the book he had been reading. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my young brother, Nobuhiro Raiga." The person spoke. "And if it isn't my older brother, Nobuhiro Ryousuke, the Godaime (Meaning the 5th) Raikage." Raiga replied, being equally voiced in tone like his brother. But his brother thought different, "Do you still not like me being the Raikage? I thought we would be even for now since I let you become the leader of the Nobuhiro Clan. Well, I mean a down payment for you so you wouldn't keep on complaining about me being the Raikage and not you." the Raikage explained. Raiga shook his head "Don't worry, I'm not mad about that, I know that I will be the Rokudaime Raikage. But thats not it. Brother...I WANT A GODDAMN MISSION!!" Raiga shouted at his older brother.

Ryousuke winced a bit at the frequency of his brother's shout. "Damn...Here's a mission, learn how to not shout at your elders, royalty no less." Ryousuke said with a chuckle coming after. Raiga made a snort and cackled a bit with an sarcastic tone, "Whatever...Seriously though, Is there not any missions? Good ones I mean too." Raiga explained. Ryousuke thought for a sec and then took out a scroll and started looking through it. "Actually, there is one. A 'B' rank." Ryousuke explained. Raiga's eyes beamed at Ryousuke, his words catching the shinobi's attention a bit more. "There has been a few deaths there and someone is needed to go and investigate.

It is heard that jounin ranked ninja's from other countries have been doing the deed." Ryousuke explained. Raiga gave a sigh "How the hell is this a 'B' rank? Can't a group of genin do this?" Raiga asked. Ryousuke looked at him, "You should know why by now, the path from Kumogakure to Konohagakure has been a dangerous route since the war of Us and Sound. Especially since the sound is near by and could easily bring ninja to kill our own, especially weak genin walking in the forest with one jounin to protect them." Ryousuke explained.

Raiga made a sigh, nodding in defeat in how he was looked like an idiot, especially with the 'you should know this already' part. Raiga looked towards a window on the left wall and walked towards it. Ryousuke looked at him a bit dumbfounded and was about to speak. Until his eyes widened as he saw Raiga open the window and jump out of it. Ryousuke sighed "He could've just transported out of here. What a baka." Ryousuke mumbled to himself. As if the book shelves could hear or something.

Ryousuke sat down and began reading again.

Meanwhile, Raiga was already halfway at his apartment, whistling a tune. He got there a few minutes later and began packing. He thought that if he could leave by today, he could get there tomorrow in the noon. It was already 2:30, he finished packing a camping bag full of stuff and started to waltz towards the gate door to leave the village. He got there 6 minutes after. He looked back at the village on more time, thinking that the mission would be a breeze. But what he didn't know was that going to konoha was going to change his life.

Dearly...

Commentary: Well, kinda short, but I just did this so you'd get to meet the main character of this story. Nobuhiro Raiga, my made up character that is kinda Obnoxious and strong-willed and all that good stuff. Kinda like a Jounin Naruto you can say. I tried to add some suspense at the end but I don't know if it worked. Probably didn't.. But no fret. Anyways, next chapter will be better, so till then. Flies away.


	2. Before the Reach

Title: Power Of Shinobi

Author: Rokudaime666

Commentary: Please Read and Review

Before the Reach.

It had been a day since Raiga left his home village and he was already half way there, with no attacks so far. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered with the mission, it was such a drag. "And here I thought brother would be understanding and actually give me the luxury of a good mission.." Huffed Raiga. He was at a near by lake, putting on his clothes. Right now he was in his boxers and undershirt.

He slipped on his black pair of baggy pants and brought the robe over his head. He slipped his head in and stuck in his hands, settling into the shirt. After, he took out a senbon out of its special pocket and crouched down. He looked at the fried fish he was preparing while he took a bath and skewered it. He then brought the fish close to his mouth and took a big chunk out of it and was on his way. "I wonder what I am going to be doing at Konoha..." Raiga mumbled after taking a few more bits out of the dead sea creature.

After done with the meal, he stuck the senbon in his mouth and nonchalantly messed with it with his tongue. Letting it move from left to right. As the Nobuhiro walked, a little rustle was made in a tree, a couple of seconds after, a shuriken shot out of it and towards Raiga. Thats when Raiga heard the whistling sound it made in the air, turned around and spat the senbon directly at the shuriken. Both collided and flew opposite directions. The senbon falling near Raiga and the shuriken flying into a bush.

"Come on out already cowards!" Raiga shouted. There was a long silence until two shadowy figures darted out of the tree and landed in front of Raiga. Being about 7 meters away from him. Raiga's eyes widened as he saw the appearance of those two. One had a crew cut type of haircut and wore his ninja headband on his right arm. He wore a white t-shirt and a blue pair of jeans.

The other one was completely bald and wore his ninja headband on his forehead. He wore a red t-shirt and blue pair of pants as well. But that wasnt why Raiga was shocked. It was how young they looked. "Telling by your appearance, your no older than 13...Hmph..I wonder why the sound village would send genin to fight a jounin ranked ninja. Head anbu non the less." Raiga said.

The two kids glared at Raiga with an angry expression on there face. "Shut up! You don't know anything about our village!" They both shouted in unison. The bald one then charged towards the golden haired shinobi and hopped up into the air to swing his leg to the left at Raiga. Raiga easily ducked and pushed the boy into the air. Next, the boy with the crew cut threw a kunai with an explosive note at Raiga.

Raiga quickly flung a shuriken at it while the kunai was half way to Raiga. This made it not cause any damage to Raiga since they both collided and went into the air. The bald kid finally came down, hitting the floor hard. Raiga sighed, "This all you guys got?" Raiga asked them, the bald genin slowly got up and looked at Raiga with a smirk. Surprisingly, the other boy did to.

Thats when Raiga realized something, they weren't alone, after, Raiga turned around and saw a fist coming directly at him. Hitting him in the face, Raiga staggered a bit and then got himself together, looking at the new ninja. This ninja seemed to be a lot older than these to, and wore all black, (black t-shirt and black pants.) His hair was even black, it was somewhat spiky.

"Hmph, this is a jounin from the Kumogakure Village? I am not impressed." Ths ninja spoke. Raiga glared at the ninja and then smiled, "Telling by how you were able to sneak up on me. You're a jounin. Finally, I needed someone who was my level. Unfortunately, I am need to get somewhere, so out of my way." and with that said, Raiga did a couple of hand signs and inhaled a breath full of air. Immediately after, he exhaled out 5 fire balls at the Jounin. Being a bit arrogant, the ninja went head on with the attack.

"I would step back If I were you." Raiga informed the ninja. As the jounin looked, his eyes widened, for inside the flames were exploding notes . He quickly did some hand signs but it was to late, the notes exploded, making a huge rumble. Raiga looked at the smoke as it then faded away, and what was left there was a puddle of mud. Raiga gave a light chuckle , "Mud clone eh..Hmph...I thought you'd do better." Raiga mumbled.

He then closed his eyes, and when he reopened them, his eye color was light blue. The jounin had reappeared in front of Raiga and launched his fist towards Raiga's face, Raiga easily ducked to miss the blow and exerted chakra out of the center of both palms of his hands. He then thrusted both palms into the jounin's thighs. Shockingly after, the jounin now couldn't move his legs, thats when Raiga launched his now balled up left fist into the jounin's chin. Uppercutting him.

The jounin fell harshly to the ground and looked a bit baffled, "What...What technique is that.." The jounin asked. Raiga gave a little smirk "Its my raiken style, only available to the Nobuhiro clan. I am able to bring chakra into my hands and make it some what electric like, then, with these eyes. I can see every single nerve in your body and strike you in a specific area. And when I do that, the electricity goes to that area and shocks the nerves, making them somewhat shut down. Making that area unable to function for a while." Raiga explained.

He then shifted his gaze at the boys who were now almost peeing in their pants. "Hmm..." Raiga said, he then disappeared and reappeared behind them and clutched onto their collars. "You guys will be going with me to konoha and be sent to the Hokage there to see what to do with you." Raiga explained. The two genins tried to fight out of Raiga's they couldn't. Thats when Raiga started walking towards the Konoha village, dragging the genins with him.

Commentary: Cliffy yet again...


	3. I need to know

Hello, this is Rokudaime666. I was going to make a third chapter for PoS, but there is just one thing. I have gotten no reviews or anything, except for one though. But that is all...I was just wondering, if I should quit or not. I mean, though it isnt the usual Naruto you all know about, I think it is a pretty good story. I mean, I dont mind if people reveiw and say its bad, at least its better than no reviews after typing my all into it. So I just need to know, should I stop, or should I keep on going? 


	4. Reaching Konoha

Title: Power Of Shinobi 

**Author: Rokudaime666**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did…Sakura would totally fall for Naruto already! XD**

**Author's Comments: Well, even though I don't think I should of made it since I haven't gotten any reviews, here is the third chapter of PoS (Power of Shinobi).This chapter will feature Raiga finally reaching Konohagakure; hope you enjoy it. Also, I have moved this into the M section since there will be a lemon in this fanfic. Please, PLEASE Read and Review!!**

**Title Chapter: Reaching Konoha.**

After a couple of hours walking to the village of Konoha, Raiga and the genin he was dragging along with them finally got there. The two hours getting there though was pretty hectic, since the two little genin wouldn't stop complaining and whining. Raiga stared at the gate that was the entrance; he wasn't greeted by that alone though. There was a guard there. The guard glared at the young jonin and then started to speak "State your business here. Also, tell me why you are holding those two otonin when you are clearly a lightning nin." The guard said. Raiga gave a light chuckle, "I am here because I was picked to go to Konoha and investigate this situation you guys have been having." Raiga said, he then inhaled some air and started to continue.

"While traveling here, I was attacked by these two genin and a jonin, unfortunately, I killed the jonin and now only these two can probably tell us why." Raiga explained further. The guard shook his head to all of this and opened the gate, "You can go ahead to the Hokage's office where you will be filled in on what you are going to investigate on. Please leave the two genin here, I will bring them to the anbu squad. Since they are young, I wont ask for an interrogation, but we have different, non-lethal ways to get people to talk." Said the guard. Raiga nodded and let the two go, they were kept near the guard while Raiga went inside. As Raiga fully got inside, the gate slowly closed behind him, Raiga took a few seconds gazing at the main street he was on; it was filled with mini stores and carts that carried merchandise and the owners going around with them, waiting for people to buy. Raiga made a little grin as suddenly, his stomach groaned. It indicated that Raiga was hungry, that's when he sighed and started walking around, trying to find a place to eat. After a few minutes of walking, he had found a little Ramen Shop; he walked towards it and then took his seat. He first looked to his right and saw a menu that he needed to look at to see what he wanted.

After deciding, he ordered and a few minutes later, got his meal, which was a large bowl of misu flavored ramen. As his hand wondered to the left for some chopsticks, Raiga felt something lightly touch his hand. The blonde haired Shinobi looked to his left and his gaze was meet with another. What he was staring at was the hottest girl in the world, or so he thought, everyone has his or her own opinion. The girl had long wavy blonde hair, which reached down to her shoulders, or actually a bit further down. The girl had pink eyes, which innocently looked at Raiga's emerald eyes. As Raiga's gaze lowered, it was met with her chest area, which astounded Raiga as it showed that this girl was above average in chest size. They were pretty big, but not to big that it didn't look unattractive.

What the girl wore was a white tank top that ended just a bit lower than her chest area, after that was just tan soft looking skin, her whole stomach area was not covered. Over that tank top was a long-sleeved fishnet shirt that ended at her waist. Her hands where also covered by pink leather hand gloves. When it came to her legs and feet, she had on blue jeans that seemed to hug her thighs all the way down to her ankles. This showed her splendid curves. Her shoes were the regular pair of ninja sandals that most ninja wore. By the look of it, she was about Raiga's age. For a while, Raiga had kept staring at her (Mainly her chest) until he was interrupted by a soft feminine voice, "S-sorry about that sir. I also wanted a pair of chopsticks to use." The person said.

Raiga softly smiled at the girl who had apologized, "Don't worry about it…Its probably my fault for not looking at what I was doing." Raiga said, trying to take the blame and be nice. They both smiled at each other for a moment or two until starting to look away from each other and eat. After several minutes or so, the two had finished, almost at the same, but Raiga had finish a few seconds earlier. He put the money on the table and then got up from his seat and looked up to the now cloudy sky, then, a drop of rain hit his face. It wasn't till a few seconds after did a downpour of rain come from the sky. Raiga suddenly heard a sigh come from behind him. It was the girl. "This isn't great, I don't have an umbrella with me and where I live is pretty far away, to far for me to walk without getting soaked and catching a cold." She said to herself.

Raiga took a step towards her and just thought for a second, 'should I try and help, or not…' he wondered. But how, Raiga thought, looking for something he could use. That's when he saw an umbrella stand; Raiga quickly went over there, bought one and went back to the shop. He then opened it up and brought it over the girl's head. The girl turned to him in a bit of confusion, "If you'd like, I can walk you to your house holding this umbrella over your head so you wont get soaked." Raiga explained. The girl shook her head "I-its alright, my place is pretty far." The girl said, pointing to the right direction. Raiga smiled "Don't worry, actually, I am going that way, I need to deal with some business." Raiga explained.

"If you say so, sir…" she replied back. She then got off her seat and started to walk with Raiga. "Also…you don't have to call me sir, the name is Raiga, Nobuhiro Raiga." Raiga said. The girl nodded, "A-and my name is Sakimi, Tokiko Sakimi." Sakimi replied. After a few minutes, the two Shinobi walked towards Sakimi's home, while doing this, Raiga was telling Sakimi about some of his adventures. "So then as I looked at the note, completely terrified, I noticed the writing wasn't the type for an explosive note. But it was actually the enemies grocery list!" Raiga said laughing a bit. Sakimi started to laugh to, "You're a funny one Raiga." Sakimi said happily. As the two continued the walk, they were suddenly cut off when two kunai came hurling at them.

Raiga quickly got in front of Sakimi and took out his own kunai, he slashed leftward, hitting the other two away. Raiga then looked around, "Who the hell threw that?" Raiga asked. He made a little growl after. Suddenly, a spiked ball connected to a chain came from a bush and towards Raiga. Raiga was about to jump out of the way but then remembered that Sakimi was behind her and she would be hit. So he quickly wrapped his arm around Sakimi's waist and jumped up into the air with her, dodging the attack. Sakimi had blushed a bit, feeling Raiga's hand on her waist. Raiga and Sakimi then landed on a tree branch and let Sakimi go.

He then looked around to see where the enemy was; he kept Sakimi close, suddenly, three otonin plunged out of the bushes and flung towards Raiga. The golden haired ninja quickly did some hand signs and inhaled a big breath of air; after, he exhaled a tremendous amount of a fire that was sent hurling towards the 3 otonin and roasted them alive. Though Raiga did this, they were not dead, but merely on unconscious. As the ninjas stood on the ground, Raiga was scanning the area by site from the branch to see if anything else was going to happen. He then sighed after not seeing or sensing any other type of danger.

"Are you okay?" Sakimi asked him politely, she placed her right hand on Raiga's shoulder. Raiga smiled weakly and just casually nodded. He then jumped off the branch and landed on the ground, when he looked into the sky, it seemed that the rain had stopped a while ago. Raiga suddenly got an idea, he first took some rope that was in his kunai pouch and then used it to tied up the three otonin. He then looked up at Sakimi and started to speak, "Are you ready?" Raiga asked.

Sakimi was a bit shocked, "Shouldn't you bring them to some type of authority for questioning?" she asked. Her pink as stared at Raiga with confusion in her eyes. Raiga though, shook his head. "I said I'd walk you home, and I am going to keep my promise." Raiga said happily.

Sakimi weakly smiled and slowly jumped off the branch and next to Raiga as the two then began to continue the walk to Sakimi's house. A few minutes later, they had finally reached her house. Sakimi looked at the door and then at Raiga, "Thank you for escorting me to my house. And defending me when those ninjas attacked, though I could've probably beaten one of them." She said the last part in a mumble as she looked at him. "No problemo." Raiga replied.

Sakimi smiled and then gave him a little kiss on the cheek; Raiga instantly blushed when he felt her soft pink lips touch his cheek. Sakimi smiled a bit watching him do that, she thought it was kind of cute seeing a guy blush. She then walked away to her house, when she got to the door though; she turned to Raiga. "Maybe uh..Maybe tomorrow if you aren't busy, we can go get some ramen together, and you can tell me all about your little adventures?" Sakimi asked.

Raiga nodded and then teleported away. When he reappeared, he was just in front of the Hokage building. "Time to talk to Kazuto…" Raiga mumbled.

To be continued.


End file.
